They Both Needed a Bit of Healing
by force.back.the.darkness
Summary: Nurse Allison Jared picks up an extra shift at work...and Rorschach ends up in her ER that night. Both have wounds that need healing, inside and/or out. Could the notoriously outspoken Watchman finally met his match? Rated M for activities in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Allison's POV

She was ten hours into her sixteen hour shift. Feet aching and head pounding, Allison Jared removed two aspirin from her pocket and downed them quickly, followed by a few sips of water. _God, I HATE the midnight shift. I should have never picked up for Megan, the ER is full of crazies tonight. _She cursed her friend for having the flu. Allison previously worked in the Emergency Room, but she had left to work in the ICU. She had spent the past two years loving the people and learning a lot, but tonight of all nights, she would help out a friend in need and go back to her old stomping grounds.

"Hey gorgeous, we have a bus coming in, ETA seven minutes. Your patient, we're swamped. Thanks Beautiful." The slimy voice of Dr. Don Wilson crept into her ears. Yeesh. The man had asked her out several times after she had transferred and each time she'd said no. The guy gave off an aura that made her say…no thank you. Every other nurse practically swooned when he entered the room and flashed them a mega-watt smile, but not her. Allison had a very reliable judge of character, and her verdict was: stay away.

Allison quickly checked on her other patients; all were stable. She then quickly scarfed down the other half of her almost-forgotten turkey sandwich. All they knew about his new patient was that he was a 36 year old male with a possible broken leg and ankle, nothing else. Living in New York City, this was actually pretty tame; Allison had become used to gunshot wounds and stabbings and batted an eye at them like they were nothing. _At least it's not a fire….no fires tonight. Fingers crossed. _Her parents had both died in a fire when she was 17, leaving her with her two younger siblings (15 and 14) to care for. They lived with her grandmother, but Allison could see her mind was starting to go and knew she had to act fast. She graduated from high school a year early and began taking nursing courses right away. She graduated from nursing school at the age of 20 and had been working ever since. At the age of 28, she often felt 58. She worked very hard and put both of her siblings through college. Her brother Tim also went into nursing and worked in the psych unit of the same hospital. Her sister Gwen has just gotten into Johns Hopkins through a scholarship program and would be a doctor in a few short years. She felt so much pride when she looked at her siblings but often felt disappointed in herself. Her parents had wanted her to go into the "family business," but their deaths had ended that. _No time for this right now, _Allison thought, _time to work._

The flashing lights of the ambulance lit up the lobby of the ER. Allison hurried to the front door to meet them. The doors slid open…and Allison immediately regretted taking on this patient. A rather beat-up looking red-headed man was being lifted out of the ambulance, strapped and handcuffed down to the stretcher. The look on his face…absolute rage. _Oh God. What the hell happened?_

Allison walked up to Santiago, her favorite paramedic, to get the scoop. "What the hell Santiago? What did you say to this guy to piss him off? You're never handling my patients again," she joked. He smiled, then rolled his eyes. "You have NO idea the night we've had with this guy, Ally. Won't tell us his name, won't tell us anything. Someone found him passed out in a dumpster on 8th Street. Apparently they saw him jump off the roof of a three-story building and into a dumpster, I guess to cushion himself? Not enough garbage…his leg's gotta be shattered. He's pretty cut up in general from it too. He keeps saying he's fine and to let him go…sedatives aren't touching him. There's no way he's leaving here tonight…he's refusing to say anything but keeps yelling "my face," at me. Listen…I think I know who he is…I think it's that Rorschach guy. The super hero dude? He was wearing this when we got to him…we had to take it off to check him out, mama." Santiago handed Allison a black and white mask.

Allison stared back in shock. She'd heard of this Rorschach guy before. Running around the city, sometimes causing more trouble than it's worth according to most. Her parents would have loved him though, "fighting the good fight" no matter what anyone else though. She vaguely wondered if they had known each other, but scratched that thought right away – they were gone before his time as the anti-hero. _I bet his psych profile would be miles long, Tommy would know better than me. I admire him though…I've seen in the papers what he's done and read in between the lines. He really does help people who need it the most, even though his methods are unconventional._ Allison took a deep breath, clutching her clipboard to her chest. _This is going to be fun…I'm gonna need a drink._


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to include this in the last chapter…this story takes place approximately one year after the Watchmen movie. The Keene Act has been repealed, as the events in the movie convinced the public that with Dr. Manhattan out of the picture, other costumed heroes were of little threat to the world. The only characters I own are Allison and her siblings. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Rorschach's POV

_I can't believe I let myself be taken to a hospital…these idiots! I'm fine, but they don't believe me. A broken leg…fucking impossible. I've taken bigger falls than that and been fine. I'm out of here the first chance I get!_ Rorschach lay stewing in the hospital bed. They had forced him into a hospital gown upon arrival and confiscated his mask, coat, hat, and grappling gun. Being handcuffed and strapped into this bed…he hated the confinement. The meds they'd tried to give him…didn't work of course. Rorschach didn't look it, but he was pretty muscular underneath his usually trappings, slight but solid. That combined with a pretty high metabolism made many medications run through his system quicker than for most people. And this feeling of exposure…that was worse than the pain. Without his face/mask, he felt totally naked and unnerved. He was ready to claw his face off in frustration…except for the handcuffs. Maybe that was a good thing.

_Don, there's no need for a psych consult or the police yet…let's just talk to this guy. Get the real story on what happened. Try to get him the help he needs for his leg now. Security? Nope I don't need it, I can take care of myself. And stop asking me out, it's at the level of desperate. Leave me alone. _Rorschach's ears perked up at this new voice outside of the curtain surrounding his ER bed._ Guys are idiots, lady. Sounds like this one has a little extra idiocracy in his package. And there's no way I'm talking to you._ Rorschach rolled his eyes. Most of the women he encountered didn't have the attitude of this one; she didn't seem like the damsel in distress type. Typically a gentleman, Rorschach was obviously out of sorts today. Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and he was staring into a set of deep blue eyes.

_Wow._ That's the only word he could mentally manage. Rorschach could not believe the beauty of the young woman who had stepped into his curtained room. She was about his height, he could tell even though he was lying down. Her chocolate brown hair drawn up into a braided bun at the base of her neck. Her eyelashes were thick and full, her cheeks naturally pink. Her body was…perfect. Not painstakingly thin nor unpleasantly large…you could tell she had a slightly muscular build that suited her very well. No heavy makeup or jewelry that he saw other nurses wearing, trying their best to impress the single (and sometimes married) physicians around them. Two simple studs in each ear. A St. Agatha pendant hung around her neck…the patron saint of nurses, he believed. A simple white long-sleeved tshirt worn under her dark blue scrubs. The look in her eyes…concern and confidence. Most people looked at Rorschach with (and occasionally without) his mask and shied away from him; she didn't. She didn't seem fazed by him at all; her expression actually improved when she saw him, revealing a perfect set of even white teeth. She was even more beautiful when she smiled…_STOP THIS! This isn't you; you don't go weak in the knees for women. Even picturing you with her…it's a disgrace to her. You are you, and nothing will change that. Focus on getting out of here. _Rorschach cleared his throat and prepared to face the young woman before him.

"Hello, my name is Allison, and I'll be your nurse this evening. Now I can tell you really don't want to be here…who really does? So let's get down to business and get you onto Step 2, shall we?" Rorschach nodded, impressed by her bluntness. _Yes, Step 2: me getting out of here. _"Your vitals are stable according to my paramedics, but I'd like to take a listen myself if that's okay." Another nod. Allison sat on the chair next to Rorschach's bed and, after removing the device from around her neck, placed her stethoscope in her ears and began listening to his heart. His heart beat increased…_shit. Not good. What the hell._ "Your heart rate is a little fast, but nothing to worry about; I'm guessing you're in quite a bit of pain. On a scale of 0-10, with 10 being the worst pain you've ever experienced, where are we at right now?" asked Allison. Rorschach held up two fingers as high as he could with his left hand still cuffed. "I like a 2…pretty high pain tolerance. Impressive. I'll examine your leg then…see what we're working with."

Allison turned toward the end of the bed and slowly moved part of Rorschach's gown aside to reveal a pretty bruised and bloodied left leg. Donning a pair of gloves, she placed her hand on his ankle to further examine it; that evoked a wince and slight groan of pain from Rorschach. "Now?" Allison asked. He held up all four fingers and his thumb. "Thought so. The portable x-ray is on its way, so we can get a better idea of what's we are looking at on the inside. Those cuts on your face though…pretty easy to clean up. Allow me?" she asked. Rorschach shook his head no, not wanting the extra fuss and attention. He was fine; he would tough it out as always. Allison glanced around, then squared her shoulders to him. She spoke in a quiet and serious voice. "Look…the average man doesn't jump into a dumpster from the roof of a three-story building. I know who you are…so you must have been doing it for a very good reason. Not being out there right now, finishing the job, is probably the hardest part of today in your mind. My parents…well…they did what you do. Long story. But I get it. Rorschach…this is the easiest part of today, so let me do my job, ok?"

Rorschach was stunned, eyes wide open in shock. _Her parents..she gets it…holy shit…she's telling the truth. Who were they, do I know them? Why are they no longer active? Who is this woman…and why am I being thrown in her path? What the...wow. _Rorschach nodded slowly, now silent for a very different reason. She threw a smile his way again and opened a drawer next to the bed. Allison pulled out a kit with tweezers and scissors. She wet several gauze pads and began to tend to his wounds. "These aren't very deep…won't take long at all," she reassured him. After several minutes of cleaning, she applied an antibiotic ointment to Rorschach's wounds and fastened gauze dressings over them. "All done. The guys from x-ray are here. It needs a little washing…and you really shouldn't wear it over these clean wounds…but here. I won't keep this from you," Allison said softly, placing his mask in his hand. Rorschach's eyes widened as he grasped the bloodied cloth. "Thank you," he grumbled. "For that paperwork…you guys said you needed my name...hate the name but it's Walter Ko…" Allison shushed him, giving him a small smile. "I like Rorschach, it suits you. We'll get all that info later," she said. He watched her leave the room, opening the curtain wide for the x-ray machine to fit into the room. All he could do was stare after her. _Wow._ That's all he could think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison's POV

Allison returned to work the next evening in the ICU, refreshed after a much-needed day of sleep. They had wheeled Rorschach to surgery after his x-ray confirmed his fractured tibia, so she didn't get a chance to speak to him again. She figured she would ask around at work to get the scoop on what happened to him. Walking into the breakroom, she noticed a Walter K. on the patient board. _The other units must be full, he should be on a normal floor._ Suddenly, her fellow nurse Rachel scurried into the room. "Hey, you had that Rorschach guy last night in ER, right?" she said. _News travels fast._ "Yep Rach, what's up?" "Will you take him now as your patient? The guy's a nightmare…creepy! He won't eat or drink, won't take his meds, nothing. Thank God he's left his IV in…please?" Rachel begged. "Sure," said Allison, "just give me a quick update."

Allison quietly knocked on the door of room 5003 and entered the room. Rorschach was sulking in bed, mask off, ignoring the TV and sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. He noticeably perked up when Allison entered the room, cocking his head to the side. She understood the silent question. "This is my normal floor, I was filling in for a friend downstairs last night," she explained, "Now what's this I hear about you being a pain in the ass?" Rorschach stared her down, the inquisitive look on his face turning into an amused one. Allison glanced down at his leg, propped up on several pillows. Small metal rods stuck out of his leg, forming a metal cage around his appendage. Drainage seeped into the dressings, which she guessed he had not allowed Rachel to change. "Here's the deal: take your meds. Without them, there's no way in hell you're getting out of here before Christmas. Second, you're going to eat, even when I'm not here. You need to remain strong or the healing process will slow. Third, I'm going to change your dressings and clean your wounds on your leg. You will do all of this…because I said so," Allison said confidently, arms crossed. "And what do I get?" Rorschach growled. "My lovely company, demanded by all, given to a very few," said Allison, with a sly smile. "Deal," agreed Rorschach, rolling his eyes.

Rorschach's POV

When Allison returned, Rorschach had finished his dinner and begrudgingly took all his prescribed medication for the evening. She set to work on his leg, revealing a full set of clean bandages within 30 minutes' time. It was the best 30 minutes of his life thus far…even though it was a just a bandage change, he felt his stomach turn every time her fingers touched him. _Butterflies in my stomach, I think they call it? Damn it Rorschach..she's just doing her job. A woman like that would never give a second glance to a brute like you, much less a first glance to begin with. _She also removed the remaining restraints, which he very much appreciated. After he made multiple promises to attempt an escape or she would track him down and lecture him to death. And break a finger or two. Empty threats yes…but he complied. She helped him to the bathroom and gave him the privacy he'd been dying to have. Balancing on his unharmed with a crutch under each armpit, Rorschach stared in the mirror as he washed his hands. _Face looks…well no worse than usual. She did good._ His facial bandages were now off and the cuts were already healing pretty well. She had reapplied the ointment after he finished dinner – another opportunity to enjoy her touch. He hated that he felt this way. How many women had he met over the years? No one made him feel like this…not until her. Allison. Allison…what? He didn't even know her last name. Her likes and dislikes. Hopes, dreams, and all that shit you're supposed to know about a woman you're interested in. Rorschach hated to discuss himself…he'd rather observe and listen to others.

He dried his hands and exited the bathroom to find Allison waited in the recliner next to his bed with a laptop lying across her legs. "I've decided to do my paperwork in here…do you mind? Your sour demeanor seems to sweeten in my presence," she said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Fine," he said gruffly. Getting up to help Rorschach into bed, Allison settled back into the recliner and began typing away on the small computer. Rorschach stole glances at her as often as he could. Tendrils of hair fell around her face…she wore her hair down today. She was even wearing a little bit of makeup..nothing too noticeable. If he hadn't seen her yesterday, he might not even notice. _Wait…could that be for me? There's no way…women change their look all the time. "Keep it interesting" I guess._

A knock at the door surprised them both. A tall, overly muscular man with brown hair and wearing nursing scrubs stepped into the room. "Hey Ally Cat, what's up?" he said, smiling at Allison. Rorschach felt an intense sting of jealousy spread through him as Allison's face broke into a huge smile. She jumped up and the man threw his arms around her; she kissed him on both cheeks. _See? She has a boyfriend. There's no way a woman that wonderful would be single._ "Rorschach, this is my little brother Tommy. He works on the psych unit," said Allison. Tommy held out his hand, which Rorschach quickly shook with relief. "You need to pick up your phone, Sis. Gwennie's in town, staying with me. Breakfast in the AM?" asked Tommy. "Of course…my Gwennie Bee's all grown up. Gonna be a hot doctor in just a few short years," beamed Allison. "Ew…don't call her hot…ew. Plus I heard Don Wilson asked you out again," teased Tommy. "That pervert...I swear, he won't leave me alone because I'm the only girl who said no to him. I'm the one that fucking got away," said Allison sarcastically.

Rorschach's fists balled up immediately. _I remember that guy…if it wasn't for this leg, I'd be kicking his fucking ass right now!_ "Nice to meet you, Rorschach. Much respect for the work you do," said Tommy, nodding earnestly. "Thanks. Allison mentioned your parents did similar work…?" questioned Rorschach. "She told you about Mom and Dad? Yeah…she knows the stories better than me. Allison Jared's the reason I'm here today, gave up almost everything for me and Gwen. We owe ya, sis," said Tommy, squeezing his arm around Allison's shoulder. _She's selfless too. Of course she is, just like I pictured. _"Hey I'll be back in a little bit, gonna walk Tommy back to his floor, can I get you anything?" asked Allison. "I'm fine," muttered Rorschach. After flashing him another sweet smile, Allison left the room with her brother, quietly closed the door behind her.

Rorschach's eyes flashed to the laptop sitting on Allison's abandoned seat. Tommy mentioned that her last name was Jared. Allison Jared was the name he entered in the Internet search bar. Her photo came up right away for the hospital; several nursing awards were listed. He was able to find her parents too.._Holy Shit! Mighty Falcon and Siren! Two of the most celebrated heroes of Chicago were her parents! _Further reading and searching revealed their exploits, foiling evildoer after evildoer all around the Windy City. His spirits sank when he read that they died in a fire 11 years earlier while on the job. A newspaper article showed a picture of the three children left orphaned. _She looked so different. _Her stance was protective over the two younger siblings that stood on either side of her. The article stated that the children were going to live with their only living relative, their grandmother that lived in New York City. _She's a survivor…like me. She took a bad situation and turned it around for her family. At seventeen…too young. Girls are supposed to be reckless and idiotic at that age; she didn't have that chance._ Rorschach set the computer down in awe of Allison. _I can't help myself…I want to know her. Dan's gonna get a kick out of this._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allison's POV

Over the next several weeks, Rorschach and Allison grew to know each other quite well. He learned much more about her and her family; he begrudgingly opened up about his life and origins. Allison took no pity on him when she learned about the family, bulling, and life circumstances that led him to this point; she listened intently and was eager to learn more, to understand what made the man sitting before her tick. She even met two of his friends: Daniel and Laurie. Upon learning that they were Nite Owl II and Silver Spectre II, she felt embarrassed. _ What did I do to earn their presence? I mean, I know they're here visiting Rorschach, but still…I'm definitely not worthy. These guys have done amazing things._ She and Laurie hit it off immediately; she could tell they were going to be close friends fairly quick. She also meshed quite well with Dan; although a bit of a nervous man at times, he seemed so at ease when he looked at Laurie. The two made such a sweet couple, the kind that finished each other sentences and were just happy to be together.

Dan's POV

_Finally…Rorschach likes a girl. I didn't even know that part of his brain worked. He won't admit it…but I know it's true. I've even caught him smiling at her…and his face didn't crack. _Laurie caught Dan smugly smiling in the mirror. "Dan, what is it?" asked Laurie. "Rorschach…he's getting out of the hospital today, and I think he's sad about it. He won't get to see Allison everyday," explained Dan. "I know!" exclaimed Laurie, "these two need to get together already! The tension between them is palpable, but neither of them is making a move. We HAVE to do something." Dan held up a small package, at which Laurie smiled. "This should help, I think."

Dan and Laurie arrived in Rorschach's room to take him back to his apartment. His doctor had switched him to a normal cast a few days ago, which made him much more mobile. Due to his slightly elevated metabolism and (probably) excellent nursing care, his leg had healed fairly quickly. He was still confined to the cast for several more weeks, but Rorschach could now get to the bathroom on his own – a small but much-appreciated feat. Dan noticed something – the mask was back on. Heading back into public and away from Allison, Rorschach again donned his famous black and white mask. He was dressed in his normal clothes and sat on the edge of his bed. "Daniel, Laurie, the ride home is much appreciated," said Rorschach.

Dan pulled out the small package and a piece of paper with a phone number from his jacket pocket. Rorschach cocked his head slightly. "It's a cell phone. You need to embrace a FEW parts of the 21st century," said Laurie. "And why must I have this retched piece of technology?" asked Rorschach. "Her," said Laurie, "It's obvious the effect Allison has on you. You NEED to get her number. Text her, call her, whatever. This girl, whatever she is to you, is important. Maybe you need to just check up on her to make sure she's safe; with all the creepy doctors around trying to get in her pants, she needs Rorschach to keep an eye out for her." Rorschach stared at Laurie for a moment, then held out his hand for the small black electronic device. "Fine, you win. But you're footing the bill for this, Dan," warned Rorschach.

Allison's POV

Allison knocked on the door to Rorschach's room, holding his discharge papers. A bittersweet day indeed. Yes, Rorschach was well enough to go home and continue to heal…but she would miss him. She had picked up extra shifts almost every day to see him, to make sure he healed properly and treated her fellow nurses well. She liked spending time with him…they never ran out of things to talk about. Sometimes though, they just liked to sit in silence and enjoy each other's company. Upon entering the room, she smiled at Dan and Laurie. "Can I have five minutes with my patient? Just gotta discharge him and he's all yours, whether you want him or not," joked Allison. The pair smiled at each other and exited the room, running into a small short-haired brunette girl. "Ally? I'll wait for you out here!" she heard her yell. "Dan, Laurie? My sister Gwen…entertain her for me, will you?" Allison closed the door behind her. "Gwen's visiting for another week then heading to school for the year. I'm outta here once I boot you from this room," she explained. Rorschach nodded, remembering Allison's fond words for her little sister. _She really kept those kids on the good and narrow. They could have ended up down a bad path after her parents died. They mean the world to her._

Allison gave Rorschach his discharge instructions and explained his medications and follow-up care needed. "Anything else?" she asked. "If I had any other questions when I'm at home…is there someone I could call to have them answered?" Rorschach asked bravely, keeping his eyes on the paperwork. Allison smiled and pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket. "Call me if you need anything. I don't trust these other girls here, they might give you bad advice," smirked Allison. Rorschach handed her his piece of paper as well. "You may run into trouble one of these days…and once this damn cast is off…" he muttered. "Sounds like a plan. I'll just change clothes and I'm heading out too." She left the room, leaving Rorschach clutching the small scrap of paper with a long of longing under his mask.

Dan's POV

"If those two aren't fucking in a month…I'll shave my head." Dan and Laurie stared at Gwen, who smirked at them. The short-haired brunette, that wore entirely too much makeup, was spunky and opinionated; she was the opposite of shy about the Allison-Rorschach situation. "The feeling's mutual then?" asked Laurie. "She won't say, but I know my sister. My sister doesn't like guys, doesn't date. She's straight, but she's picky as hell. Plus she focused on my brother and I for so long, she forgot to tend to herself…trust me, she wants him," reassured Gwen. "My brother and I are having a tiny birthday party for her on Saturday. You guys HAVE to come, she adores you. Bring him. He needs to see her out of this hospital. She obviously would never do anything while he's her patient…but maybe since that's over…something will happen. You never know," winked Gwen. Dan laughed and shook his head. "This better work…I'll be giving him so much shit for this. The almighty Rorschach pining for a girl…he'll never hear the end of it."

Rorschach's POV

Rorschach glanced around the room, both happy and sad to leave. Happy because these four walls press in on you after while…sad because of Allison. Who knows when he would see her again. Maybe after he left she'd forget all about him, not answer his calls. She shrugged his shoulders and sighed. _Fun while it lasted._ Rorschach walked out of the room on his crutches just as Allison walked out of the employee locker room. His mouth dropped open, thankfully covered by his mask. _I must be dreaming…no way…she's out of my league._

Ally's POV

Allison stepped out of the locker room, feeling extremely confident in the new clothes she purchased the day before with Gwen. She wore dark wash skinny jeans tucked into dark brown leather boots. She wore a black lacy top under a fitted green military jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that trailed down her back. She wore minimal makeup, but she made up for that with sparkling earrings and necklace. Everyone gaped at her; she guessed that Rorschach was, considering the fact that his masked face was motionlessly staring her way. Everyone was so used to seeing her in scrubs that when she actually did wear regular clothes at work, she seemed to always turn heads. She picked up one of his bags and headed towards the elevator, a small smile on her face. Gwen triumphantly stood next to her. "Pounce on him in the elevator and I'll give you 20 bucks," she whispered. "Gwennie…not now. Please don't embarrass me," begged Allison. "Birthday party Saturday, I invited them. Bring your A-game!" she whispered excitedly. Now Allison felt nervous. Rorschach in her home…she had a lot of cleaning to do. She had a decent looking place, but that didn't mean anything now…she had to impress this man. Even though Rorschach probably didn't give a shit about the cleanliness of her house, she did.

Rorschach's POV

Rorschach stared at Allison in the elevator. _I don't care about fashion and clothes…but she looks stunning. Like she stepped off a billboard or out of a magazine. Wow. _He stole a glance or two at Dan and Laurie, who flashed him big smiles and thumbs up. Exiting the elevator and then the hospital, they loaded the car and Dan and Laurie climbed inside. This left Rorschach face to face with Allison. "Let me know you made it home in one piece…that cast is quite cumbersome," she warned. Rorschach paused for a moment; he then took a risk – well, a risk in his book. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Allison's eyes, tucking it behind her ear and allowed his hand to linger on her jaw. "Stay safe," he said softly.

Allison's POV

Allison stared back at him for a moment, pondering what she had been dying to do for week now. "You're not my patient anymore," she stated. "Yes..?" replied Rorschach, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Mask up, just for a moment?" Allison asked. Rorschach pulled off his mask, which revealed questioning eyes that focused on her. "Here it goes," said Allison, rubbing her palms together, "I…like…spending time with you. You're one hard nut to crack, but I'd like to continue trying, if that's okay." Rorschach nodded, still staring at her. "Why mask off?" he asked. "For this…" Allison muttered. She took one step toward Rorschach and stroked his jaw with her fingertips. He inhaled sharply, startling her. "Not ok?" she asked quietly. "No…I mean yes…I mean, nobody ever…always too afraid of me…" Rorschach stuttered, embarrassed. "I'm not afraid, you know that. I can't keep away from you," she said, not looking away from his gaze. "And I…you," he murmured.

Allison inhaled slowly, then closed the gap between them. Their lips touched softly, caressing each other slowly. She felt Rorschach's hands move to the small of her back and behind her neck, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. _For a guy who says he hasn't dated much…he knows what he's doing. Oh my God…I'm kissing Rorschach. Fucking Rorschach. My brain should be not working this hard. Focus on the kissing. _She pried his lips open with her tongue; Rorschach responded eagerly. Her hands slid to the sides of his face as she deepened the kiss even further. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dan peeking his head out of the car window to see why Rorschach hadn't entered. "Holy shit," he muttered under his breath. Gwen started whooping at them about five feet away. Rorschach slowly ended the kiss, looking rather reluctant as he pulled away. "Leg?" she asked. "Yeah…and I'm new at this…probably terrible…" he muttered. "Quite the opposite," Allison remarked. Rorschach's expression perked up, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "Saturday?" "Saturday." Rorschach eased himself into the car and closed the door. Allison watched as the car disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rorschach's POV

Rorschach sat in the living room of his small apartment, staring at the outfit Dan held in his hand. "There's no way in hell, Daniel, that you're forcing me into that." Dan held a dark purple dress shirt with a matching black and purple plaid tie up to Rorschach. "Purple is her favorite color, wear it. You have no fashion sense…hell, she's only seen you in a hospital gown. Go the extra mile," Dan moaned, rolling his eyes. Rorschach eased himself off the house and snatched the outfit away from Dan. "20 bucks says she doesn't notice a fucking thing!" he yelled back at his former partner, walked to his bedroom.

Rorschach's apartment is small and dark, kind of like himself. It's very functional – close to several stops on the subway and bus routes. He keeps few personal items and spends most of his time there sleeping in between cases…well, spent. Rorschach spent the past several days getting acquainted with the activity of "texting." With some help from Laurie, he figured out how to text someone a basic message…that someone being Allison. Every time his phone alerted him to a text, his stomach took that familiar turn of anticipation. He examined himself in the mirror; he felt ridiculous. Taking a deep breath, Rorschach took the biggest step of all: he took off his mask. Letting the breath out, he examined himself in the mirror yet again, not at all pleased by what he saw. This was Laurie's idea: letting Allison see him out in public for all his faults and allowing her to accept them. He felt in his pocket for the small object he intended on giving Allison in private.

None of Rorschach's principles had changed. He still championed against the whores and the evil politicians and other evil doers of the city. However…he wanted to be with Allison. In any way he could. Even in the ways he usually preached against. He had to do something to set them apart from the average man and woman. Allison divulged that she didn't have much experience either; that she didn't just "slut it up" for anyone, as she put it. _This woman has altered me permanently…whether I'm ready to admit that out loud or not. This is new territory for me; I never thought I would meet someone who seemingly may want to be with me too. _He obviously would not be "throwing all caution to the wind" for Allison…but he would try. Try to show her that he would do anything and everything to keep her safe. That's the closest he could come to affection at this point; he hoped it would be enough.

Upon Daniel's repeated approval of his new clothing, the men picked up Laurie and headed to Allison's home. She lived in a brownstone on the Upper West Side; he remember her mentioning that her parents had left the house to the kids when they died, but only Allison currently lived there. _Fancy digs; not exactly where I pictured her living._ Several bunches of purple balloons were tied to the railing outside of the home. _I sense a theme here…nice clothing "recommendation," Daniel. _ Within seconds, Gwen opened the front door, grinning at the three of them. "Come on in, guys. Ally's just finishing lunch."

They followed her into the house; Rorschach was amazed at his surroundings. _A real look into her world._ The walls were decorated in a mixture of items: fancy paintings, childrens' art, etc. One wall of the living room was dedicated to the heroes of the family, adored with black and white and colored photographs, newspaper articles, and other memorabilia. Heavenly smells wafted in from the kitchen, which was positioned near the back of the home. "I'm the official tour guide; let's give them a few minutes to finish up," said Gwen, interrupting Rorschach's thoughts and indicating that everyone should follow her up the stairs. He reluctantly turned away from the kitchen and slowly worked his way up the stairs due to his cast. The three story house was quite comfortable-feeling…much like a home where the three heroes immediately felt welcome. "Ally redecorated a few years back…she likes simple but beautiful things…oh yeah, she updated the gym too." _Gym? _ Rorschach, Dan, and Laurie gaped at the expansive room that occupied the entire third floor of the house. Punching bags, weight benches and machines, and a plethora of different weapons and gadgets. "She kicks ass at this stuff, practices everyday…but she had to raise us; her dream went out the window the day Mom and Dad died. They trained her for years to take over the 'family business' – Tommy and I weren't meant for it. Gymnastics, karate, fencing, boxing, etc., she did everything," said Gwen, with a regretful look in her eyes. Rorschach stared at the unexpected scene around him. _I may have met my match…fuck, she might even be able to kiss MY ass in a fight. Once this damn cast is off…if she needed a sparring partner…I'd gladly volunteer._ This beautiful woman…he might have found a place in her world, the world that most people didn't get to see.

The group journeyed back downstairs to the kitchen to find Allison frosting a perfectly-made red velvet cake and Tommy placing all the dirty dishes into the sink. Allison wore her hair down her back; it was almost as long as Laurie's. She wore the most makeup he'd ever seen her wear, but still nowhere near as much as Gwen's. She wore a purple shift dress with black stockings…and no shoes. Allison often said that she was sick of standing on her feet all day in uncomfortable shoes – that she went barefoot any chance she could get. She faced away from them, rapidly speaking to Tommy in perfect Polish. _That's right…her grandparents were Polish immigrants; she didn't speak English until she went to school._ He glanced at the kitchen table, which contained a mixture of Polish delicacies and traditional American food – pierogis next to hot dogs. Turning around, he saw that she wore a Polish apron that covered her entire dress, which ended just above her knees. "Hey everyone!" Allison exclaimed, flashing a big smile. She crossed the room and after quickly hugging Laurie and Dan, held Rorschach at arm's length before enveloping him in a gentle embrace. "Love the color…it really suits you. My favorite," she said softly. She heard Dan chuckle next to her quietly.

Allison's POV

Allison glanced around the table, fingers silently crossed that her guests enjoyed her cooking. Yes, it was her birthday and she really shouldn't have to cook, but she liked it. One of the things she dove into to escape the pain of her parents' death was cooking; she took multiple classes and quickly became the family chef. She studied Rorschach's face as he ate; he noticed. "Great food," he said with the smallest of smiles. Gwen stood up and brought the red velvet cake to the table. "No candles, I promise," reassured Gwen. "Candles?" asked Laurie. "Ally doesn't do candles…since the fire…" Tommy trailed off. Ally ducked her head down slightly. _Why did they have to bring this up now? I don't like telling people this; makes me look like a freak. A girl that doesn't like candles…big whoop. Another piece of my puzzle for Rorschach to ponder over, I guess._ When she raised her head, everyone was staring at her again. _Crap._ Gwen was slicing the cake and passing the pieces around. Allison dove right into her piece, still warm from the oven. "Oh my God, Allison, this is delicious. Seriously…come over every day. I will never order take out again!" exclaimed Laurie. Everyone nodded in agreement, dolling out various compliments to Allison. But all she cared about was Rorschach's: "Best meal I've ever had, mean that."

"Presents!" piped up Gwen, scurrying into the living room and carrying back several boxes. The first contained…a bow. A very nice one. "Your old one is…well this one's better," explained Tommy. Allison ran her hands over the brand new weapon, eyes gleaming with excitement, wishing everyone was gone so she could try it out now. "Thanks Tommy," she whispered. Laurie stood up and handed Allison an envelope. A weekend stay at a fancy New York hotel, room service included. "Figured you might want a weekend to get away sometime…you can bring a guest if you like," hinted Dan, smiling right at Rorschach, who turned beat red. "Thanks guy!" said Allison, ignoring the insinuation as best she could and only turning a light pink. A sudden knock at the door interrupted the partygoers. Allison walked through the house and opened the front door to reveal Don Wilson standing on her doorstep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Allison's POV

_What the hell is he doing here? How does he know where I live? I know I never told him…fuck!_ Don held a large bouquet of roses in one hand and a small thin box in the other. "Hey gorgeous…man oh man you look hot in that dress…may I come in?" said Don, walking into the foyer without an invitation. "Let me get right to the point…I want you, Allison. I've wanted you ever since I started working with you in the ER. I know you've been a bit coy, playing hard to get, but I'm done playing. Let's do this…now," demanded Don, setting down the flowers and opening the thin box to reveal a diamond bracelet. Allison stared at him in shock, then in anger. She chose her words as calmly and selectively as she could. "Don…I don't know where this is coming from. I don't have any sort of feelings for you. You're not even that great of a doctor…I'm always fixing your mistakes at work. You eye-fuck me every day at work…I'm not reciprocating, trust me. Please leave, I'd much rather forget this ever happened so we can work together."

Rorschach's POV

Upon hearing's Don words to Allison, everyone stood up and moved toward the foyer. _I knew it…that asshole is trying to get into her pants. He's handsome and is probably rich…any woman would want him. I hope to God..she's not that type, I know she's not. _Rorschach pushed the negative and shallow thoughts out of his mind. He brought up the rear in the group, his cast and crutches slowing him down. Hearing Allison's response warmed his heart. Just hearing her words reassured him that he still had a chance with her. Don's face was frozen, stunned. His eyes moved to the group gathering in the room; his eyes zoomed in on Rorschach immediately. "Hey it's that guy from…him…HIM?! YOU'RE FUCKING HIM, AREN'T YOU! What the hell Allison? Him over me? When did this happen?" demanded Don. "Not while he was a patient, obviously," said Allison, rolling her eyes, "and who I choose to spend my birthday with is none of your business, Don." Don face was full of anger, his mouth in a tight line. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT," he yelled, dropping the roses and bracelet to the floor and taking a hard step towards Rorschach. Rorschach balled his fists and prepared for a fight, despite his leg and crutches; Allison beat him to the punch.

Allison grabbed Don's outstretched arm, pulling him away from Rorschach and slamming in against the wall face-first. She twisted his right arm behind his back and bent back his last three fingers, leaving him panting against the wall. Her expression was full of anger, rage even; Rorschach stared at the suddenly all-powerful woman before him. "Now you listen carefully, Don. Take one step into this house ever again, and I'll break each and every finger. Leave me alone at work, in public, wherever. You get one warning, and only one. And if you ever even think of pursuing Rorschach again, trust me, you'll walk away with worse injuries than his, got it?" _Shit, I need to remember to breath. What…I'm supposed to protect her, not the other way around! She does care about me…I'm not imagining it. She has to care…right? _Allison released Don, who picked up the bracelet and scowled at Rorschach. She opened the door, to which Don used to exit the house, stomping on the roses as he went. Allison slammed the door behind him, locking it behind her.

Rorschach could hear everyone filing out of the room quickly, leaving him alone with Allison. He slowly hobbled over to her, her eyes never leaving his. "Dumb question…you ok?" he asked. Allison sighed, the tension visible in her shoulders. "I'll be fine…that guy just pissed me off…I mean, what the hell? Guys never get the hint about anything," she moaned. Rorschach contemplated his answer then responded quietly, "Sometimes we just can't take a hint, can we?" She smiled shyly at him, closing the gap between them and slipping her hand into his. They walked to the living room and sat down on the plush couch. "Sometimes ladies can't either," she remarked, staring pointedly at him. _Ok, just tell you, you might as well get it over with. The worst thing that could happen…she sends you packing, right after Don._ Rorschach cleared his throat and turned to face her. "Allison…this is hard to say…you mean a lot to me. Nobody has ever cared the way you do…and I know I haven't cared about anyone like this. You make me want to be different…be better…make you happy. I've never wanted anyone like I want you. Seeing you handle yourself with Don, that assertion…makes you even more…attractive…" _What the hell? Who says these things? She's going to think you're a freak who gets turned on by pain or something. _His thoughts were interrupted by Allison place a hand on his knee.

Allison's POV

_He just spilled his guts to me…and he doesn't mind my assertiveness. It sounds like he actually likes it…wow that could work out well. _"I feel the same way," Allison blurted out, "I want you too. We'll protect each other, keep each other safe. I've never dated much, didn't really know what I wanted. Until your scowling face found its way into my ER. You intrigued me then…then the weeks on my unit showed me that I wanted to be worthy of you, good enough to be yours." Rorschach stared back at her, looking stunned. "I'm the one who wants to be worthy…you make me want to live life differently…" he trailed off. He slowly lifted his hand and ran his right thumb down her jaw line; Allison closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, savoring the touch. She reached up and took his hand in hers, pulling it to her mouth and slowly kissing each knuckle. Rorschach's eyes bore into hers, a longing there that she hasn't seen in their previous encounters.

Allison could no longer hold back…her craving was too intense. She took Rorschach's face in her hands and leaned in to plant a rather confident kiss on his lips. She felt him tense up in surprise, but he slowly relaxed and kissed her back. Within seconds, Allison found herself straddling the hero, careful to avoid his injured leg. Rorschach's hands snaked their way from her knees to her thighs, shaking slightly. Suddenly, she felt his nails practically draw blood from the backs of her thighs, their kissing deepening and becoming more intense. His rather large erection pushed against the fabric of Rorschach's pants and against Allison's inner thigh. Then, within seconds, he was pulling back and ducking his head, leaving Allison confused. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked Rorschach, removing herself quickly from his lap and sitting next to him on the couch again. He shook his head silently, then raised his eyes to hers. "My mother was a whore…saw it with my own two eyes…and I've always rejected any activity I saw her do. This is all foreign to me…uncharted waters. What I feel for you…physically and emotionally…I've never felt for anyone else. Never expressed to anyone else. So I feel conflicted…I'm going to need time to get used to things. To get used to…caring about someone." Allison had trouble initially finding the words. _He never talks about his family…now I understand why. I won't push him…but NEVER anyone else? How the hell am I so special then? What's so different about me? _"I understand, I'm sorry if I pushed you. I'll try to be more mindful…I just couldn't help myself," she said sheepishly, blushing slightly. Rorschach smiled. "Don't give up on me," he said quietly, taking his hand in hers, tracing the veins on the back of her hand slowly. His warm touch left a knot in Allison's stomach that required…release. But not now. She stood up and helped Rorschach to his feet, now eager to rejoin the party and get her mind off what exactly she'd like to do with him if he was willing. She sensed Rorschach was trying to do the same thing.


End file.
